Dreaming of Betrayal
by Pickture
Summary: Oneshot. Jack is dreaming. Good summary, hey? PostDMC, spoilers, JE


**Dreaming of Betrayal  
**-by F and F

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or the song, yada, yada, yada...

Author's Note: Yes, I'm a J/E shipper Well, I got this idea while listening to one of my Green Day CDs...Warning, to be exact. Basically, the story is based off Waiting by Green Day. I didn't want to interupt the flow of the story with verses here and there, so I posted the lyrics at the end of the story. Take a look if you so desire. Okay? Okay.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_It was just them. Everyone else was leaving, evacuating. She stood at a distance, walking ever closer, he saying good-bye to his precious Pearl. "Thank you, Jack." He turned to face her. "We aren't free yet, love," he said. "You came back." She stepped closer. "I always knew you would come back." He was puzzled at the movement. He didn't seem to understand what was happening. She stood less than a foot away for awhile, she just…stood. Then, without forewarning she stepped closer, closing the gap between them and settling her lips upon his. Oh, how he had waited for this day! Ever since he had met her, of course, he would never admit it. He still didn't admit to himself what he was feeling. The emotion taking control of his mind and heart a little more every day was foreign to him. It was good though, and at that moment he was overwhelmed by it. He didn't move, he just let her kiss him. They were backing up, still locked in a kiss, and Jack felt his back come up against a pole. He felt invincible in that moment. Everything he had waited for was coming true. _**This must be a dream**_, Jack thought, over and over again. _**Any moment now, I'll wake up**._ Everything seemed slow motion. He felt her hand running down his arm. Perhaps he could embrace this with open arms, perhaps this was destiny. Suddenly, he heard metal on metal, felt cold against his wrist as she broke the kiss. She looked at him, hate in her eyes, but something else behind the hate. He smiled, a half-smile, trying to regain control over his heart and stop his mind from the thoughts immediately imposed upon it the instant she kissed him. "It's after you, not the ship," she said. Was that disbelief behind her eyes? Was she just trying to convince herself? "It's not us. This is the only way, don't you see?" Still feeble excuses and she knew it. She leaned in as if to kiss him again, and he told himself this would be it. His good-bye kiss_. **At least I'll get something out of this**_, Jack thought bitterly. However, she didn't kiss him. She pulled her head back. "I'm not sorry." _**Oh but you are**, _he thought. He didn't say it though. Instead, with a twinkle in his eye and a half-smile (which was all he could muster), he said, "Pirate." She looked at him. Then she left him, alone, to face death itself. His heart felt dead, but it still held a glimmer of hope. She didn't hate him, of that he was certain, and that's what he held on to as he broke the lamp and freed his hand. He held onto the thought of the only woman who had made his heart whole, the thought that even after this betrayal (which stung badly), she might still have a place for him in her heart. Elizabeth would never know his feelings for her as he would take them with him to his death, no one the wiser. He smiled as the teeth of the Kraken engulfed him, smiled in spite of the darkness before him, in spite of Elizabeth's lack of consideration for his feelings, in spite of the pain waiting to engulf him._

Jack awoke with a start upon a beach, his Pearl lying shipwrecked and useless near the shore. He had been having this dream constantly this past week, reliving his last moments with his heart's desire. _At least I had her for that moment, _he thought, and drifted back to sleep.

_Green Day - Waiting_

_I've been waiting a long time  
__For this moment to come  
__I'm destined for anything at all  
__Downtown lights will be shining  
__On me, like a new diamond ring  
__Out under the midnight hour  
__Well no one can touch me now  
__Well and I can't turn my back  
__It's too late, ready or not at all_

_Well I'm so much closer than  
__I have ever known  
__Wake up!_

_Dawning of a new era  
__Calling, don't let it catch you falling  
__Ready or not at all  
__Well so close, enough to taste it  
__Almost, I can embrace this  
__Feeling on the tip of my tongue_

_Well I'm so much closer than  
__I have ever known  
__Wake up!  
__Better thank your lucky stars_

_Well I'm so much closer than  
__I have ever known  
__Wake up!  
__Better thank your lucky stars_

_I've been waiting a lifetime  
__For this moment to come  
__I'm destined for anything at all  
__Dumbstruck, colour me stupid  
__Good luck, you're gonna need it  
__Where I'm going if I get there at all_

_Wake up!  
__Better thank your lucky stars_


End file.
